


Выход в явь

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Когда внезапно получаешь то, что давно и страстно хотел, начинаешь бояться потерять это.
Relationships: Yagami Light/L
Kudos: 2





	Выход в явь

**Author's Note:**

> По-прежнему полное отсутствие сюжета в соответствии с жанром, а пэйринг правильнее было бы обозначить как Лайт/Эл и Кира/Эл. Авторы резвились как могли!
> 
> Продолжение истории «Разделённый сон»: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596844

***  
Эл слушает внимательно, пытаясь заново переосмыслить всю имеющуюся информацию – включая только что полученную. Свой интерес к Лайту он осознал давно – практически с той минуты, как подошёл в университете, назвал своё имя и увидел расширившиеся зрачки и дрогнувшие крылья носа. Как-то до этого он не особо обращал внимание на лицо Киры – он не был человеком, он был субъектом, пусть и предельно интересным. С которым было бы интересно сразиться на одном поле. А тут увидел привлекательного мальчишку с внимательным взглядом, чувственными губами, легко вспыхивающими щеками… крупными руками, сжавшимися в кулаки. Это отрезвило. Ягами Лайт считался привлекательным, пользовался успехом у местных девочек, встречался с популярной в Японии фотомоделью. Какие там могли быть шансы у человека, которого в лучшем случае называли «дитя индиго»?  
В период общей жизни на цепи Эл порой казалось, что Лайт испытывает к нему что-то вроде взаимного интереса.  
Но в последние недели Лайт ощущался как-то… совсем странно. Эл чувствовал его почти раздевающий взгляд едва не при каждой встрече, но в то же самое время младший Ягами почти каждый день приглашал Мису к себе, и смотреть на их кувыркания в постели Эл уже не мог. Было, оказывается, больно. А смотреть приходилось, потому как Эл ни секунды не сомневался, что Миса – если не самостоятельный Кира, так его помощник.  
– Мы расстались, – говорит Лайт, по-своему истолковав его колебания. – Миса больше… никогда не вернётся.  
Вот как?  
– И тетрадь она отдала тебе? – интересуется Эл и тут же ощущает, насколько напрягся Лайт, и как цвет исчезает с его щёк.  
– Я… я обещал, что Мису не тронут, – тихо-тихо шепчет он, будто опасаясь, что их подслушают. И подслушает не команда Эл – смысл опасаться этого, если говоришь с самим Эл? Значит, Лайт опасается кого-то другого.  
– Тебя убьют, если пострадает Миса?  
Лайт опускает ресницы:  
– Не меня.  
О… о.  
– Спасибо.  
– Было бы за что.  
Эл прикидывает имеющиеся в разработке варианты, кивает:  
– А ты?  
Лайт задерживает дыхание. Отворачивается. Эл сначала не хочет торопить, потом не выдерживает, подсказывает:  
– У того, кого ты называешь своим двойником, очень специфический психопрофиль.  
– Меня никто не защищает, если ты об этом, – спокойно сообщает Лайт.  
– Нет, я о твоих планах… на тетрадь.

***  
В комнате сумрачно – Эл выключил почти все источники света, кроме дальнего настенного светильника. Лайт заходит в комнату, прикрывает дверь за собой, краснеет, ищет ключ – вероятно, пытается повторить свои действия во сне.  
– Сюда никто не войдёт, – обещает Эл, приподнимаясь над кроватью. Попутно обещая себе поставить на дверь хотя бы щеколду, если будет перевозить сюда наследников.  
Лайт осторожно идёт к постели, садится на край, ёжится. Похоже, всё то, что он уверенно делал во сне, в реальности самому себе кажется неуместным. Чем тут помочь, Эл не представляет совсем никак. Во сне Лайту помогал Кира, сам Эл единственное, что делал, так не сопротивлялся. Но здесь есть только Лайт, он явно боится выпустить Киру из-под контроля, и, очень может быть, Лайт прав.  
Поэтому Эл переползает к краю кровати, обнимает Лайта за плечи, улыбается, ощущая ответные касания – сперва робкие, неуверенные, самыми кончиками пальцев, потом более уверенные, властные. Поглаживания плеч и спины ладонями ощущаются удивительно приятно, и Эл выгибается навстречу таким прикосновениям. На пробу касается пальцами чужих волос ¬– у Лайта они приятно упругие, не слишком мягкие, не особо колючие, достаточно длинные, чтобы в них можно было зарыться пальцами. Лайт почти урчит, падая на спину и затаскивая Эл на себя. Эл перекидывает ногу через узкие бёдра, устраивается верхом, чуть дёргается, ощущая чужое возбуждение. Оказывается, на самом деле он не был уверен в искренности Лайта, ведь он – никак не Миса.  
– Не бойся, – неправильно понимает его Лайт. – Я не сделаю ничего, чего ты не захочешь!  
Эл не спорит, просто вытягивается поверх крепкого тела, позволяя ему ощущать своё состояние. Чувствует улыбку Лайта кончиками пальцев, ощущает крупные ладони на своей спине, позволяет провести поглаживание вниз, вжать свои бёдра в чужие. Поднимает голову, смотрит в тёплые золотистые глаза – похожие на осенний мёд. Красиво. Лайт вообще красив. Прекрасен.  
– Ты знаешь, что твои глаза похожи на кофе? – шепчет Лайт, а потом переводит взгляд на губы и краснеет. О чём он вспомнил сейчас? О планах накрасить Эл губы, о кляпе, о минете? – Поцелуй меня, – тем временем просит Лайт.  
Эл округляет глаза:  
– Лайт, я… не умею.  
Сам понимает, насколько смешно это звучит, но ведь правда же! Тянется чуть вверх и наклоняется над искусанными в нетерпении губами, неуклюже тычется в них – мешает свой нос и чужой, мешает подбородок, как это вообще делается? Лайт поворачивается, сначала набок, перекатывая Эл на постель, потом подгребает под себя, сжимает лицо в ладонях, надавливает на губы, пытаясь втиснуть между ними язык. Да, точно… целуются так. Нижнюю губу Лайт обхватывает своими, чуть покусывает, одновременно поглаживая языком, и от неожиданного контраста начинает кружиться голова. Жёсткое колено втискивается между ног, тяжёлое тело вдавливает в постель, ограничивая подвижность, и короткая иллюзия беспомощности ощущается удивительно приятно. Жаль, почти сразу инстинкты вычисляют, как нужно двинуться и в какие точки ткнуть, чтобы вырваться из захвата. Интересно, назовёт ли Ватари его идиотом, если Эл попросит обучать Лайта? Или проще заказать наручники – чтобы иллюзий не осталось? За изголовье кровати их не прицепить, но можно взять те, которые с цепью, и закинуть её как раз за изголовье. Не то что Эл не смог бы высвободиться вообще, но будет сложнее. Хотя… если еще сковать цепью ноги… а тогда сможет ли Лайт в него войти? Ну, в рот точно сможет…  
– О чём ты думал сейчас? – чуть обиженно звучит голос Лайта.  
– О наручниках, – честно сообщает Эл. – Ты бы хотел меня сковать?  
Ответ безошибочно читается в глазах. Хотел бы, но боится напугать. И смущается.  
– Мне пока что… и так нравится.  
И не даёт ответить, вновь втягивая в поцелуй, уже более жёсткий. Тяжёлый язык без стеснения ворочается во рту, ощупывает изнутри линию зубов, щекочет нёбо. Эл выгибается под сильным телом, позволяя горячим рукам стиснуть запястья, вжать их в подушки, пропуская между ног вторую ногу. Глотает ставший почти холодным воздух, когда Лайт переводит дыхание, успевает подумать, что снять джинсы будет сложно, а потом вновь впускает между губ чужой язык, и горячий воздух доходит почти до диафрагмы. До сих пор он как-то не понимал, зачем люди целуются – считал это коротким и необязательным промежутком перед переходом к совокуплению. Как иногда приятно ошибиться…  
– Ты… ты такой… я не знаю, как это назвать, – не слишком внятно говорит Лайт, с голодным видом облизываясь и уже неприкрыто вжимаясь возбуждённым членом в живот Эл. Потом встряхивает головой и зачем-то поднимается: – Пойдём.

И ведёт в ванную, где тут же включает воду. Садится на бортик, просит:  
– Разденься.  
Руки, стискивающие края бортика, чуть подрагивают. У Эл тоже дрожат пальцы, когда он цепляет футболку, тянет её вверх, а на кожу тут же ложатся почти родные ладони, оглаживают бока, нетерпеливо теребят пояс джинсов. Лайт говорил, что во сне Кира спеленал футболкой руки Эл, и сам Эл мог бы так сковать того же Лайта или кого-то ещё, но как сковать самого себя? И потом, он тоже хочет трогать Лайта. Футболка летит куда-то в сторону, и Эл тянется к пуговицам рубашки, под которой прячется красиво слепленное тело. У Эл мышцы почти не видны, а вот у Лайта всё идеально в меру. Впрочем, об этом Эл помнит ещё по временам-на-цепи, зато Лайт осматривает его так, будто видит впервые. Ну да, прежде он слишком смущался, чтобы пристально рассматривать Эл, а сейчас, похоже, сравнивает, насколько версия из сна схожа с реальностью.  
– Ты ещё красивее, чем я себе представлял, – подтверждает Лайт половину выводов.  
Тянется к застёжке джинсов, достаточно уверенно помогая раздеваться. Ревность больно кусает рассудок, напоминая, на ком Лайт тренировался. Останется ли Лайт с ним, удовлетворив своё любопытство?  
Указательным пальцем Лайт поглаживает впадину пупка, трогает редкие тёмные волоски, ведущие вниз, скользит по ним пальцами, спускаясь к паху, обхватывая возбуждённый член. Не сказать, что это было неожиданно… хотя да, было… Эл шипит и тоже расстёгивает брюки на Лайте, стягивает их с ягодиц, высвобождает крупную тяжёлую плоть, которая как-то естественно ложится в руку. Гладкая, горячая, твёрдая… Лайт притягивает для очередного поцелуя, и Эл, уже привычно принимая ласку языком, вспоминает, что во сне Лайт хотел его рот совсем иначе. А как во рту может поместиться… вот оно всё?  
Сползшие к щиколоткам джинсы ощутимо мешают, и Эл переступает ногами, выпутываясь из одежды. Лайт одобрительно кивает в сторону наполнившейся ванны, выпускает из рук, тоже раздевается и лезет следом. Намыливает ладони и начинает мыть Эл – медленно, методично, будто знакомясь ощупью. Настолько остро Эл никогда своё тело не ощущал. От терпеливых прикосновений пробуждаются мышцы, которые прежде были знакомы лишь по учебнику анатомии – хотя Эл был уверен, что его комплекс гимнастики задействует их все. Мыслить становится всё труднее, ощущения стекаются к паху, который Лайт пока обходит вниманием. Скользкие от пены ладони поглаживают колени, которые тут же начинают слабеть, а от янтарного взгляда мутятся мысли.  
– Ты не представляешь, как выглядишь, – рваным шёпотом сообщает Лайт. Садится на корточки, тянется вверх, губами обхватывает головку члена, и что там происходит в следующие секунд сорок, Эл не очень сознаёт. А может, и дольше. Чувство времени исчезает напрочь, вместе с рассудком и сознанием.  
Приходя в себя в ласкающих руках, Эл думает, что не ожидал ничего подобного. Нет, он честно сознавал, что хочет близости с Лайтом, внимательно изучил тему, примерно представил себе, чего ждать. Допускал, что физическая сторона отношений ему не понравится – как может нравиться растяжение сфинктера и проникновение чего-то лишнего в анальное отверстие? – но был согласен потерпеть. Но то, что творит с ним Лайт, логическому осмыслению не поддаётся. Вообще никакому осмыслению.  
Туман в глазах разошёлся не до конца, так что губы Лайта приходится искать ощупью. Эл с лёгким удивлением замечает, что собственные губы уже немного ноют, но это не слишком важно. Ладонью проводит по напрягшемуся животу любовника, скользит ниже, несмело обхватывает возбуждённый член и пытается ласкать. Наверное, успешно, судя по рычанию Лайта прямо в рот. Успевает подумать, что Лайт хотел не ласк руками, а совсем другого, но остановиться не успевает – или не успевает остановиться Лайт. Поглаживая пульсирующую плоть одной рукой и другой поддерживая бьющееся в наслаждении тело, Эл честно ищет в себе признаки брезгливости. Он и самоудовлетворялся всегда редко именно из-за брезгливости. Но семя Лайта между пальцев ощущается… шелковистым и ни разу не мерзким.  
А каким оно будет ощущаться между бёдер? 

Из ванной они выползают совсем вымотанные – Лайту оказалось мало торопливых ласк, и он вновь гладил, целовал, вылизывал – будто опасаясь, что Эл передумает, оттолкнёт… глупый. Эл несколько раз пытался ответить тем же, понял, что лучше не мешать, и просто покорно выполнял безмолвные указания. Подчиняться ласкающим рукам и губам было приятно, а отклик Лайта – лестным. Он честно пытался вспомнить, был ли Лайт таким с Мисой, и позволил себе верить, что не был. И потом, если память не лжёт, это Миса всегда возбуждала Лайта, а тот всерьёз проявлял инициативу совсем редко.  
Добравшись до кровати, Эл кутается в одеяло и честно думает, что они будут спать, но Лайт вжимается уже полувозбуждённым телом, и оставлять его так кажется неправильным.  
– Я тебе спать не даю, – раскаяние в голосе Лайта звучит совсем неискренне.  
– Мне нужно мало времени для сна, – напоминает Эл. – Гораздо меньше, чем тебе.  
– Я боюсь, что завтра ты меня…  
– Я боюсь того же.  
Лайт вскидывается, будто Эл его ударил, вжимает в постель, смотрит в глаза… начинает смеяться. Ничего смешного в ситуации Эл не видит, поводов для нервной истерики – тоже. Садится на подушку в привычную позу, не мешает Лайту отсмеяться, позволяет уткнуться лбом себе в бедро.  
– Мне казалось, ты меня насквозь видишь, – растерянным голосом шепчет Лайт. – Эл, проклятье, я же целыми днями только о тебе и думаю. Хвостиком за тобой хожу. Пока тебя нет, вроде бы чувствую себя мыслящим человеком, а стоит тебе появиться поблизости, в голове остаётся одна мысль – стянуть с тебя брюки и разложить на ближайшей горизонтали.  
Нет, как раз это Эл замечал, и даже не раз. Любопытно, как быстро пройдёт его интерес, когда Лайт удовлетворит свои желания?  
– Ты что, считаешь, что я тебя брошу сразу как… ну ты и идиот!  
– Я? – изумляется Эл искренне.  
– Ты… ну, то есть… чёрт, ты чудовищно умный, конечно, куда мне до тебя, но… но идиот! Я… я не знаю… я…  
«Какая разница? – вдруг приходит осознание. – Если ты знаешь, что Лайт уйдёт всё равно, то зачем затягивать? Пусть получит твоё тело, возьмёт всё, что хочет, и… и будет не так больно, как если растягивать отношения на месяцы.»  
– Неважно, – обрывает он слова Лайта и вытягивается рядом, обнимая широкие плечи, притягивая к себе упрямую голову. Лайт некоторое время сопротивляется, словно собираясь продолжать спор… выдыхает и тоже ложится рядом.  
– Ты прав, – рычит он сквозь зубы. – Неважно.  
Они сплетаются в странную, но отчего-то удобную конструкцию, и Лайта оказывается приятно обнимать ногами, переплетя свои и чужие конечности, и это смущает, когда горячие пальцы поглаживают расщелину между ягодиц, но не сопротивляться же? Впрочем, за время короткой ссоры возбуждение Лайта схлынуло, и Эл не знает, как реагировать. Секс его не особо пугает, но он устал, если быть откровенным. И в самом деле… хочет… спать.

***  
Просыпается он закономерно раньше Лайта. Любуется растрёпанными волосами, такими яркими на белой подушке, выползает из постели и идёт на кухню. Без кофе утро – не утро, а продолжение ночи.  
Ватари появляется на кухне парой минут позже, окидывает взглядом, мягко улыбается и советует никому не попадаться на глаза. Эл косится на зеркало – круглый ворот футболки не скрывает тёмных отметин на бледной тощей шее, а уж искусанные губы вообще ничем не скрыть. М-да. Со старшим Ягами в самом деле встречаться не стоит.  
– Я запутался, – говорит Эл после первой чашки.  
– Ты испугался, – возражает Ватари. – Причём испугался собой же созданных страхов.  
У-у-у… ему легко говорить.  
– Я не смогу надолго тут остаться, – думает Эл вслух. – Какое-то время, конечно, будем… вроде бы преследовать уже вычисленного преступника. Который погибнет. Вместе с тетрадью. Но это ведь совсем недолго…  
– Чем Оксфорд хуже Токийского университета?  
– Тем, что Лайту Оксфорд не нужен?  
Ватари вновь улыбается и протягивает вторую чашку:  
– Ты прав. Ягами Лайту нужен не Оксфорд. Пей… и возвращайся к себе. Я предупрежу следственную группу, что ты занят. 

***  
Лайт заходит вечером, мягко подходит к кровати, обнимает тёплыми руками, и от этой нежности в движениях пропадают все слова, которые Эл успел придумать. Судорожно вспоминает, что собирался сказать – про то, что не будет больше напоминать Лайту про время, и о чём-то ещё… о чём-то… губы Лайта прижимаются к губам, и Эл решает ни о чём не говорить. Незачем.  
И Лайт тоже – отстраняется, закусывая губу и явно останавливая какие-то свои слова, встряхивает головой и выдыхает, отгоняя навязчивые мысли. Прижимается виском к виску, обнимает тёплыми ладонями, поглаживает спину через тонкую ткань джемпера. Вздрагивает, когда Эл обнимает в ответ, что-то шепчет – слишком тихо, не разобрать. Секунды текут в ритме сердцебиения – одного на двоих. До сих пор Эл считал это поэтической метафорой. Впрочем, есть ли такие метафоры в Японии, он не уверен. И, разумеется, не спрашивает. Тишина, разделённая на двоих, кажется слишком ценной для академического интереса.  
Что делать дальше – Эл представляет смутно. Было бы проще, если бы всё стало так, как снилось Лайту, – хотя бы потому, что из них двоих у Лайта опыта не то что больше… у него опыт просто есть. Но по каким-то причинам Лайт этот опыт использовать не решается. Был бы вместо него Кира…  
…интересно, а с Мисой Кира был? Или с другими девицами, обильно вешающимися Лайту на шею?  
Мысли опять сворачивают не туда, и, отвлекаясь от них, Эл решается и тянет руки к воротнику чужой рубашки. То, что кажется простым и логичным, на деле оказывается неудобным и непривычным – руки скованы объятиями, пальцы путаются в тесных петлях, да и вообще пуговицы на рубашке – не самая привычная для Эл деталь одежды. А ещё Лайт отвлекает, зачем-то пытаясь губами поймать пальцы… это приятно, но в самом деле отвлекающе!  
Однако с рубашкой он справляется, пусть и тратит на это куда больше времени, чем Лайт – на стягивание джемпера с самого Эл. Ладоням до странности приятно скользить по плавному рельефу чужих мышц, и Лайт, изредка вздрагивающий от прикосновений, совсем не пытается остановить. Глядит жаркими глазами, в которых плавится янтарь, прикусывает собственную губу, почти рычаще выдыхает сквозь зубы – а потом вдруг стискивает плечи почти до боли, вжимает в постель и вдавливает всем телом. Ласкает взглядом – от губ, искусанных ещё со вчерашнего дня, вниз, к напряжённым соскам, к поджавшемуся животу, ещё ниже. Выпускает одно плечо, пальцами подцепляет ремень на джинсах, уверенно расстёгивает их. Эл не особо уверенно отвечает тем же – наверное, это правильно, когда обнажаются оба любовника. Помогает стянуть брюки с Лайта, позволяет выпутать себя из оставшейся одежды. Очень хочется спрятаться под одеялом – разум подсказывает, насколько он проигрывает на фоне атлетически развитого тела любовника. Лайт не позволяет прикрыться, разведя руки в стороны, и вновь жадным взглядом почти ощупывает узкую грудь, впалый живот, худые бёдра с выступающими косточками. Память несвоевременно подкидывает кадр из рекламы – где Миса, одетая в откровенный купальник, вдыхала воздух так, что роскошная грудь плавно колыхалась над безукоризненно плоским животом.  
Эл на её фоне – недоразумение, неуклюжее и неумелое.  
Но ведь Лайт сейчас здесь… 

Он всё же переворачивается на живот – взгляд Лайта слишком смущает. Выгибается, когда тёплые ладони гладят спину, сжимают ягодицы, вновь возвращаются вверх и массируют поясницу. Горячий язык проводит по позвонкам, а руки всё же смещаются ниже, немного дрожат, не то от волнения, не то в нетерпении. Эл шарит под подушкой, нащупывает тюбик крема, вытаскивает наружу. Найти упаковку с резинками сразу не удаётся, а потом прохлада крема, капнувшего на кожу, ощутимо отвлекает.  
– Ты вымыл себя изнутри? – в голосе Лайта странная смесь смущения, удовольствия и лёгкого разочарования. – Я думал сам тебя вымыть…  
Вчера они уже попытались… в итоге до того, чего хотелось Лайту, так и не дошли. Эл стискивает подушку пальцами и как можно спокойнее говорит:  
– В следующий раз.  
При условии, что он будет.  
– Да, – удивительно искренне радуется голос за спиной. – А ты правда позволишь?  
Эл слабо усмехается, и другого ответа от него и не ждут, кажется. Пальцы неуверенно гладят кожу на пояснице, проводят по линии позвонков, продолжают эту линию дальше, ниже. Исчезают и возвращаются, уже более прохладные и скользкие, втирают крем в кожу, кружат вокруг ануса, едва дразня его. Эл ловит себя на противоречивых желаниях сдвинуть ноги и прогнуться навстречу ласкам и с лёгким усилием заставляет себя лежать спокойно. Первое желание Лайт точно замечает – пересаживается, коленями надавливая на бёдра, прижимая их к постели.  
– Ты… ты же знаешь, что я остановлюсь, если…  
Он сам может остановить Лайта, если… но вслух такое не говорит. Кивает, уткнувшись носом в подушку:  
– Да, Лайт, я знаю.  
Тем более что и останавливать Лайта он не собирается.  
Кажется, Лайт хочет сказать что-то ещё, даже набирает воздуха… выдыхает и наклоняется над Эл, губами касаясь участка спины меж лопаток. Отодвигается, вновь поглаживает задницу, уже увереннее массируя ягодицы. Вновь добавляет крем и теперь касается сжавшегося входа, втирает маслянистую субстанцию в кожу, чуть-чуть надавливает и отступает. Эл заставляет себя расслабиться, когда пальцы давят на анус сильнее, позволяет одному вдавиться… непривычно, стыдно, не слишком приятно… можно потерпеть, зная, что Лайту это точно нравится. Палец протискивается всё дальше, не то поглаживая изнутри, не то втирая лубрикант. А вот движение наружу в самом деле приятно. Эл выгибается, уж насколько позволяет вес на бёдрах, но Лайт намёк то ли не понимает, то ли не хочет понимать. Убирает руку, гладит по спине, снова выдавливает смазку – прямо поверх ануса. Холодный крем заставляет зашипеть, слишком контрастные ощущения, слишком сильные… снова палец, сначала один, и почти сразу второй, а вот это почти больно. Тело сопротивляется почти инстинктивно, и взять его под контроль никак не получается.  
– Больно? – звучит над головой хриплый голос, и Эл замирает, сознавая, что сейчас с ним Кира. Голодный и вырвавшийся из-под контроля.  
– Непривычно, – отзывается он, не решаясь солгать прямо.  
– Упрямый, – хрипло одобряет Кира и разводит там, внутри, пальцы, растягивая плоть. – Я хочу слышать твой голос… давай же…  
«Что ты хочешь услышать?» – собирается спросить Эл, но жестковатый толчок пальцев изнутри на вдохе вырывает вскрик.  
– Да-а-а, вот так, – мурлычет Кира на ухо, – можешь продолжать.  
Пальцы, не останавливаясь, движутся то внутрь, то наружу, то по кругу. Сдерживать жалобные стоны Эл не пытается – Лайта бы они остановили, а Киру точно нет. Исчезнувшее было возбуждение возвращается неожиданно, сначала ноющими сосками, потом поднимающимся членом. Кира вытаскивает пальцы, слезает с ног, заставляет перевернуться на спину и янтарными глазами смотрит в лицо. Наклоняется к шее, языком проводит, наверное, по одной из оставленных вчера отметин.  
– Из-за них ты весь день сидел в комнате? – мгновенно соображает любовник. – Я уж решил, ты испугался. Не буду больше оставлять метки… в заметных местах.  
Спускается ниже, к груди, зубами кусая кожу над соском, и тут же заглаживает укус языком. Отстраняется, голодным взглядом осматривая оставленный след, задумчиво склоняет голову, сползает с кровати и идёт к стене. Яркий свет бьёт в привыкшие к полутьме глаза.  
– Хочу тебя видеть, – поясняет Кира, возвращаясь. Гладит по лицу, по щекам, по губам: – Жаль, не успел купить помаду.  
Снова выдавливает крем на пальцы – прозрачный, маслянистый, блестящий. Заводит Эл обе руки вверх, прижимает ладонью к подушке, второй рукой гладит промежность. Приятно, но… несколько боязно.  
– Один, – шепчет Кира, уже почти свободно вставляя палец, поглаживает изнутри, улыбается: – Два, – два пальца тоже ощущаются почти привычно, а вот расширившиеся чёрные зрачки нервируют. – Готов к третьему, мой детектив?  
Сжимает запястья сильнее и да, втискивает третий палец, совсем неприятно растягивая вход. Эл выгибается, пытаясь уйти от проникновения, но без особого успеха. Губы Киры приближаются, накрывая рот, и тяжёлый язык уже знакомо дразнит нёбо, давит ещё сильнее, глубже, почти насилуя, и это отвлекает от растягивающих движений пальцев.  
– Что ты там вчера говорил про наручники? – пьяным голосом шепчет Кира, освободив губы, но всё ещё растягивая пальцами. – Так и представляю тебя, распластанного по этой постели… чтобы руками даже дёрнуть не мог, а ногам, так и быть, побольше воли. Ненамного.  
Вытаскивает пальцы, вновь берёт тюбик и смазывает свою плоть – крупную, пульсирующую в руке, более толстую, чем пальцы. Эл сглатывает и инстинктивно сдвигает ноги. Почему-то до этого момента он не слишком соотносил… размеры пальцев и ощущения в себе. Кажется, Кира понимает его мысли, во всяком случае, ухмыляется он вполне недвусмысленно. Кладёт ладони Эл на колени, медленно, преодолевая сопротивление, разводит их в стороны, удивительно нежно ласкает внутреннюю сторону бёдер. Целует, укладываясь всем телом поверх Эл, и это ощущается странно. Тело Киры крупное, твёрдое и мускулистое, тяжело вдавливает в кровать, но почему-то это не вызывает протеста. Пульсирующая горячая головка упирается между ягодиц, давит на саднящую кожу, а Кира, дав глотнуть воздуха, снова втягивает в поцелуй, медленный, неторопливый, кружащий голову. Плавно покачивает бёдрами, то вжимаясь сильнее, то отступая, то выпивая весь воздух в лёгких, то давая вдохнуть…  
– Ты ведь впустишь меня, Эл? – шепчет он наконец. – Ты ведь потерпишь боль… ради Лайта?  
Ответа он не ждёт, да и не нуждается в нём. Давление нарастает, крупные ладони стискивают бока над тазовыми косточками, и хочется уже крикнуть, чтобы Кира сделал что хочет и… потому что терпеть почти невозможно. И потому, что взгляд Киры слишком откровенно пьёт эмоции с лица Эл.  
– Пошлое сравнение, но ты как крепость, которую берут штурмом, – хрипло шепчет любовник. – Ну же, давай… сдайся мне…  
Наклоняется к лицу, лижет нижнюю губу, обхватывает её – и совершенно неожиданно кусает. От боли Эл дёргается назад, и мучительно крупная плоть преодолевает всё же кольцо сфинктера, толкается внутрь, замирает. Всё, что Эл сейчас может, это слабо скулить, до синяков стискивая широкие плечи. А ведь был уверен, что сможет, если что…  
– Какой же ты тесный… мой маленький… мой сладкий… – шепчет Кира на ухо и выгибается, чуть покачивает бёдрами, не давая ни секунды передышки, – и так жалобно стонешь… давай, маленький, я хочу тебя слышать…  
И Эл позволяет себе стонать, выдыхать, вскрикивать от каждого движения. Горячие губы ласкают плечо, острые укусы отвлекают от мягких толчков, хриплый голос шепчет что-то непристойное и нежное одновременно. Эл застывает лишь, когда Кира говорит про «вошёл наполовину», он уже готов вырываться по-настоящему. Чужая плоть проникает всё дальше, и едва болезненные ощущения становятся почти привычными, как член давит глубже, куда не доставали пальцы, где тело ещё не растянуто и нетронуто, а давление всё продолжается и продолжается, и сознание плывёт, дурманя голову.  
– Всё-всё-всё, – тихий шёпот слышится как сквозь толщу воды. – Ну же, мой прекрасный, расслабься… расслабляйся…  
«Интересно, как это сделать?» – чуть не смеётся Эл, пока влажные ладони гладят ему спину, а твёрдые губы целуют глаза. Ослабевшими с чего-то руками обнимает тяжело давящее тело, напряжённое, как струна, выгибается под ним – становится чуть менее больно. Осознаёт, насколько тяжело Кира дышит над его ухом, и благодарно целует в плечо – первое, что попалось под губы. Пытается покачиваться в такт возлюбленному, убеждаясь, что адреналин и эндорфины уже смазывают болевые ощущения, и старается не думать, как будет чувствовать себя утром.  
– Ты восхитительный, – сообщает на ухо почти невменяемый шёпот.  
– Ты тоже, – отзывается он и тут же стонет при более сильном движении.  
Осознание, насколько Кира наслаждается его телом, несколько примиряет с болевыми ощущениями, а незнакомая смесь боли с нарастающим удовольствием пополам понемногу начинает нравиться. Ладонь Киры втискивается между их животами, нащупывает вялую сейчас плоть, поглаживает, бережно и осторожно…  
– Читал, в первый раз со спины легче, – горячо шепчет Кира на ухо, – но я хотел видеть твои глаза… они бездонные, знаешь, как чёрная дыра… я эгоист, знаю… но отказаться не смог.  
Эл крайне сомневается, что хоть в какой позе было бы легче, поэтому пальцами ерошит мокрые рыжие волосы, поворачивает голову, позволяет втянуть себя в поцелуй. Движения внутри становятся более резкими, но возбуждение, пусть и болезненное, тоже нарастает, голову кружит уже не боль, а что-то пьянящее, губы сминаются под жарким напором, а тело, осмелев, движется навстречу. Эмоции нарастают по экспоненте, слишком яркие, непривычные и незнакомые, рвущие грудную клетку изнутри, и когда горящий янтарь чужих глаз теряется в испепеляющей белизне, Эл думает, что это не выдерживает сердце. Кажется, это его последняя связная мысль. 

В себя он приходит от прикосновения влажных салфеток к лицу и тянется вслед за ласковой рукой. Поднимать веки неимоверно тяжело, но он и по ритму дыхания угадывает, что рядом Лайт. Чуть приоткрывает губы – слишком нужным сейчас кажется поцелуй, и удивительно нежным, бережным он ощущается.  
– Люблю тебя, – шепчет Лайт, а потом подхватывает на руки и несёт в душ.  
И сил спорить не находится.


End file.
